


Drabbles from tumblr

by Sweetlittlecourtjester



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Masterbation, Mild Femdom, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vibrators, massagers, polyromantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlecourtjester/pseuds/Sweetlittlecourtjester
Summary: A personal companion Robo Fizz finds his owners body massager and keeps himself entertained while they are away.
Relationships: Blitzo & Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss), Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Blitzo/Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss), Charlie Magne/Reader, Gangar | Gengar/Reader, Juptile | Grovyle/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Loona (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Octavia Goetia & Reader, Octavia Goetia/Reader, Pochiena | Poochyena/Original Character(s), Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Robo fizz (helluva boss)/reader/blitzo (helluva boss), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Reader, Yonoir | Dusknoir/Original Character(s), blitzo (helluva boss)/reader/robo fizz (helluva boss), buneary/reader, dusknoir/reader, josh (helluva boss)/reader, mammon (helluva boss)/reader, poochyena/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

• He gets bored when you aren’t around, there’s nothing to do! So naturally he starts rummaging through your stuff

• He goes through your nightstand and finds an interesting ‘toy’ there

• He knows what it is instantly, he’s professional in that department, though he wonders why you have it, you already have him and he can vibrate, so what could that toy do that he can’t?

• Then he gets an idea

• Though he can vibrate he can’t experience the receiving end of it

• He turns it on and test the speeds before glancing at the clock to check how much time he had till you would be home

• He figures he has enough time and presses it to the slit between his legs and turns it on low

• He can feel it imminently, it’s such a weird shaky pleasure, he loves it. He turns it up and unconsciously his cock emerges from the slit

• Curiosity gets the best of him and he presses the massager against his cock and falls back 

• He turns the toy up to max with a whine, oh god he’s so close already

• It’s such an unexpected wonderful pleasure!

• He brushes the toy against the tip, his entire body jolts as he climaxes

• He almost short circites with the feeling that ensues

• It was an amazing feeling but he certainly prefers you, though the thought of using this with is already getting him hard again

• He looks down at himself and figures he’s already made a mess, what harm could come from adding to it?


	2. Blitzo questioning robo fizz’s s/o as to why they date him

You got payed by kill, not by the hour so you figured it wound matter if you took a break and hung out with your boyfriend. You had gone to Looloo land, it would be fun you told yourself. Sure enough your boyfriend was preforming on stage like usual and you couldn’t help but smile when he lit up upon seeing you. He ran up to you and in seconds you were rapped up in his arms and in the air. He pulled you close into a tight hug. “H-hello sweetie! I-it’s so good to s-see you again!”

You kissed him on the heart on his forehead. “It’s good to see you too, sorry I haven’t seen you as much as I wanted to it’s been busy lately.” He nods excitedly and you need to remind him to let you go so you can move around. He gingerly places you down with a kiss. He still held on to your sides and leans down to kiss you on the lips and just as your about to touch-

“AM I FUCKING INTRUPPTING SOMETHING!?”

You jumped at the sound of your boss’ voice. What the fuck was he doing here?? You quickly look over to see Blitzo I his ‘bodyguarding’ outfit. “Blitzo! What the fuck are you doing here?! Shouldn’t you be at the office?!” He huffed and stomped over to you. 

“If your sorry ass came back to work like you were supposed you would know we are being paid to bodyguard Stolas and his daughter! Not to come to the circus and fuck a slutty clown!” You glared at him and shouted out. “Am I not allowed to have a personal life?!! It doesn’t matter to you what I do in my free time!” Just as you finished yelling, sure enough Stolas and Octavia walk in the tent. You calm down and lean against Fizz. Stolas seemed confused but excited to be there. His daughter didn’t seem to care, and Blitzo didn’t seem to notice them. “YOU WORK FOR ME ABD WHEN YOU ARE ON THE CLOCK YOU DO NOT GO ANYWHERE NEAR THAT JACKASS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!” 

Before you defend yourself Stolas stepped in. “Blitzy, dear they aren’t your daughter, you can’t just try to control them. Your going to chase them away if you do that.” Blitzo went to scream at him but quickly stopped realizing who it was. “Blitzy, it’s ok, you love them and want them saf-“

“I DONT LOVE THEM!” 

Blitzo screamed before he finish. Was his face redder than usual? Robo Fizz started to hystericaly laughing and pulled you closer. “W-w-well that’s unfortunate! I-I won their heart! I love them a-and they love me!” You honestly were so confused, did your love you?? Before anyone could scream anymore Fizz got dolled over to the stage and he gave you a kiss goodbye. Stolas ran along excitedly and he dragged his daughter along.

You and Blitzo were alone. 

He walked up to you and said. “Just so you know I don’t love you.” You nodded and went to go to the back room, but Blitzo grabbed your arm. “What do you see in him? He’s a fucking crazy jerk!” You shrugged and unsure of what else to say.

“He just makes me laugh.” 

And with that you walked away leaving a very confused and jelous imp behind.


	3. Robo Fizz getting pegged by a dom, fem s/o

• Dosnt take much to talk him into it, an excuse to lie back and watch you do all the work? More time for him to make snide remarks and ask what it’s like to watch him take your ‘cock’

• He dosnt need much prepping, just some lube to make your job easier

• He takes it pretty well in the beginning, just give him praise here and there and he’s ecstatic, he’s a switch so both roles work for him! 

• He still ask you to let him use his cock, even if he’s just touching himself when you are thrusting in and out of him, he just has a heavy preference to it being used regardless of what happening

• Though even if you both ignore it, he still gets extremely worked up and can cum without using it, though it makes a mess

• He ask you to go faster and harder, going on about how big you are in him and asking to go shopping with you next time

• He gets really worked up towards the end and whines, he rocks his hips to meet your thrust and begs you to go harder and finish things

• You got a strap on that can vibrate? He practically melts under you ‘gasping’ and borderline yelling out

• He’s having a hell of a time and ask if he can ride you himself later

• He cums so soon afterwards, he looks so cute, he’s making such adorable faces and the sounds he’s making!

• You don’t mind the mess on him or the bed you’ll clean those later, for right now your more focused on fucking Fizz silly

• He gets excited, thinking you’ll let him top you so you both can fulfill the two roles tonight, but gets confused when you push him back down

• You remind him who’s in charge as you set a pace again, this time being rougher

• Your not stopping till he’s a diasaster beneath you


	4. Robo Fizz accidentally hurting his s/o helps them recover

• Fizz gets reckless on stage, that’s no surprise, he things it’s fun to take risk. What’s the harm? He can be rebuilt!  
• He gets careless with the other animatronics too since they too, are replaceable  
• So when you got Mammon’s permission to preform on stage with him he had the mindset that rough housings was ok  
• He yanked you towards him and threw you into the the air but, when he went to catch you...  
• He forgot how sharp his claws were and how soft your flesh was...  
• He did catch you but you slid in his grip and he clawed straight down your sides leaving gashes down your sides  
• You slid straight out of his grip and hit the ground, he was more startled by your scream than the fact you shoved him away  
• He thought you two were playing and he went to grab you again but noticed the blood on you  
• He panics and wraps up the show quickly before any of the kids can see you bleeding, then grabs you to yang you back stage  
• He takes your shirt off and freaks out realizing how badly he had hurt you, you wouldn’t die but it would hurt like hell  
• He immediately runs around to grab what he can to help tend to your wounds  
• The gashes aren’t deep enough to need stitches so he uses some water and alcohol to clean them  
• He talks to you the entire time, making sure your as ok as you can be and that you’re conscious   
• If he could cry he would, he feel so bad and continues to apologize and promise to be me more cared with you if you chose to go back on the stage with him  
• He brings you everything you need! Food, water , blankets, he even carries you around!  
• He continues this even a while after you heal, he wants to make sure you’re 100% before he starts to give you space  
• It can be annoying, but it’s well meaning and you apprachiate it, but there are times where you want to Rest In Peace and not have him watching you sleep to make sure you don’t roll onto your wounds or to protect you Incase someone breaks in while you sleep  
• Though, it is nice since if you wanna cuddle, he’s more then willing!  
• He even learns how to cook, and maybe almost burns the house down in the process, you have a lot to teach him


	5. Valentine’s Day with Robo Fizz!

• He forgets when Valentine’s Day is for the first few, no one really celebrates it in Looloo land, but once he gets it mesmerized he insist on decorating Looloo land accordingly  
• He changes outfit subtly at first, replacing the $ sign on his shirt with a heart, then the red changes to pink and the black changes to violet, though his hat doesn’t change   
• So many more kisses! He thinks that you two need to be more obvious, let everyone know how he loves you and you love him  
• He makes you little nick nacks, necklaces with heart shaped bells, jewelry that says something corny like “You’re the love of my life,” “You’re the apple of my eye,” “You’ve stolen my heart,” “Words cannot express how much I love you,” etc  
• He gets you embroidered jewelry too, thinks that have both your names on it or just yours  
• he just spoils you! He wants the entirety of the month to be perfect for the both of you!  
• Someone tries to flirt with you? He’ll tolerate it if you seem to enjoy it. But if you don’t? He yeets that fucker away and shouts that people need to learn respect   
• He flirts with you to let you know how much he loves you, and how much he values you but if you don’t enjoy it, he’ll stop and apologize  
• He’s naturally very affectionate, but he gets more affectionate during this month and there will be lots of cuddles if you allow it  
• He wraps his arms around you like a blanket and refuses to let you go at night. He’ll just say something silly like he’s protecting you from monsters and demons


	6. Robo Fizz with a tentacle machine (receiving)

• He has gotten to try many sex toys, he always likes to know what a toy is like before he ends up using it with someone. So when he heard about a new two that involved tentacles, something he’s familiar with using them but not with receiving, so it was a welcomed thought  
• When he turned it on he wasn’t surprised with how quick it was to get to work on him, he was however surprised with the feelings   
• To have something inside of him that could move and practically spin inside him was a new odd experience, though not unwelcomed  
• It thrusted in and out of him and it was quit pleasant, hitting everything good inside of him it’s so wonderful!  
• He’s surprised to feel another one press against him, before he can react it it shoves another one in him  
• He’s a mowning mess before it grabs ahold of his cock, it has a few tentacles wrapped around his cock and starts pumping vicious pace  
• The pleasure is overwhelming as the tentacles inside him match the pace, the ones on his cock twisting every time they move down  
• It frustrates him when he gets close in no time, he dosnt want it to end so soon! The pleasure is so numbing, he’s never experienced this kind of pleasure before!  
• Though as hard as he tries he cums regardless, his fans turn high to prevent him from overheating and after a few seconds he comes down from his high and realizes the machine hasn’t stopped, or even slowed down for that matter  
• He’s shaking when feeling returns to him, fuck, it was strong before but now, he’s whimpering, panting, trying to catch his ‘breath’ hooding the machine will stop soon, he’s too shaky to make it stop himself  
• He losses track of time as it makes him cum again and again and again, he’s exhausted by the time the machine stops, he’s not sure if it’s battery died or it’s on a timer, either way he needs to recharge before continues


	7. Robo Fizz playing the kazoo for his s/o

• People leave stuff in Looloo land so it was only a mater of time before Fizz found something silly and childish to entertain himself  
• He hides it till he can play it very well and the first song he learns to play? My heart will go on  
• He takes you out on a date and while your eating he hops up on the table and starts to play it, he plays it very well, as good as a kazoo is anyway  
• It’s funny and annoying, annoying because it’s making a scene in a fancy restaurant but it just sounds funny so you can’t stay mad  
• You regret laughing since now he plays it every night before you go to sleep, it’s annoyingly but atleast it’s a new song every night   
• Your upset that it does actually make you fall asleep, he dosnt play too loudly so it nice just a quit noise to listen too while you fall asleep   
• He loves the silly little instrument and whenever he wants attention, or even to just make you aware that he’s there


	8. Robo Fizz finding a lost child

• After one of his shows Fizz realizes when all the kids are leaving and returning to their parents, there’s a child still there, crying  
• He waits a few minutes before approaching the child, making sure not to startle them  
• He ask them what’s wrong and isn’t surprised when they say they lost their parents, it a big theme park and kids are tiny and easy to lose track of, so it happens from time to time, Fizz just isn’t the one who usually deals with it  
• He picked up the kid and asked them what their parents looked like, where they last saw them, what they were wearing, etc  
• While walking around the park he steals one of the toys and gives it to the kid to cheer them up, he also gives them some candy hoping it will help  
• He tells them it will be alright but is worried he won’t be able to find the parents and if it comes to that he has no idea how to care for a child  
• He ends up alerting staff and ordering them find the parents and have the park temporarily closed until they are found, meanwhile he brings the kid to the stage and plays with them to keep them distracted   
• He’ll play pirates, knight and princess, just about anything the kid wants, he dosnt want them to be scared or sad so anything to distract them was a good idea  
• However, he forgets how high energy kids are, he plays with then for a few hours before realizing he’s getting tired but the kid is running around like they are about to meet their favorite super hero  
• He patiently waits and after a while sure enough the kid starts to get tired, so he wraps his arms around the kid and they both rest for a bit  
• Fizz is alert when he hears someone walk into the tent and gets up to see who it is, it’s an employee and a woman, the kid sees her and practically jumps out of Fizz’s arms and runs up to her screaming ‘mom’  
• He only gets a brief time to say goodbye to the kid before the mom hurries away with them, he’s gonna miss em but they are with their mom now so they have to be safe  
• He’s sure as hell looking for them in the crowd everyday after that


	9. Robo Fizz hand headcanons!

• He’s totally into holding hands, he LOVES pda! There are times he’ll grab your hands out of nowhere and just want to hold you for bit  
• His hands aren’t warm like a person’s but they are kind of soft, like touching delicate clothes. He’s usually only as warm/cold as the rooms he’s in but the longer you touch him the warmer he get  
• It is a little difficult holding hands with him at times because he loves gesturing and might start to drag you along if he’s not paying attention  
• He loves to hold your face though, it makes him feel like the soul focus of your world and he can pull you into a kiss afterwards!  
• He just loves to touch/hold you it dosnt really matter how, it’s comforting to be in contact with you   
• He’s overly affectionate to say the least, if you allow it he’ll hug you ever chance he gets and told your head up so he can kiss you on the cheek/lips  
• Will try to mess up your hair if you have any, it’s fun to play with  
• He likes to carry you but if your not ok with it he won’t do it he respects boundaries and will stop at anytime of you army ok with it


	10. Robo Fizz rescuing his s/o!

• Hell isnt safe, everyone knows that. You usally keep something small like a knife on you so you could defend yourself. But this is Hell.  
• There are always people stronger than you, you figured this out when some asshole tries to mug you and when the jump you, you pulled out your knife  
• You didn’t even get a chance to slash at them before they twist your wrist hard enough to make huge CRACK sound and suddenly your hand hurts so badly you can’t move your fingers  
• They grab your knife and you try to kick them away and scream for help, though you sincerely doubt anyone would assist you, this is hell after all.   
• They raise the knife about to drive it into your chest and you close your eyes.  
• But nothing happens, you hear a loud thud and a yell, then something warm and wet washes over you  
• You keep your eyes closed out of fear but someone grabes you and pulls you into hug  
• You opened your eyes and saw Fizz, he looked worried, though he calmed down a fair amount after seeing your eyes open  
• He holds you so tight your worried he may suffocate you, you could see over his shoulder to see whole bumper cart had been smashed over the head of your attacker and their arm had been torn off and thrown god knows where  
• You realize the wet shit on you is their blood, guess you were in the splash zone  
• You take a minute to realize Fizz has been speaking this entire time   
• He’s apologizing, sounding like he’s on the verg of tears, saying how he will keep you safe and this shouldn’t have happened, he’ll make sure it never happens again  
• He takes you to the hospital and stays with you the entire time, glaring at anybody who gets closer than he cares for.  
• You barley left the park and you were attacked so naturally, Fizz gets you a bodyguard for when he’s not around. Now you never go anywhere alone  
• It’s annoying but it has helped at times. You prefer when it’s him guarding you personally  
• Now, though if a stranger approaches you he interferes and if the stranger threatens you/lays a hand on you he throws them in the dumpster and threatens to make them eat their own face if they come near you again  
• Needless to say safety isn’t a concern for you anymore, he’s made himself known and now no one messes with you


	11. Robo Fizz with an anxious s/o

• Being a robot made it difficult to pickup on social cues at times, it’s not that he doesn’t notic it, just he dosnt understand what it means  
• He notices when he brings you on stage, planned or not, your behavior changes instantly and the longer it goes on the worse it gets  
• He noticed your breathing picking up while on stage and assumed the lights were hot on you so he nudged you to the crowd and you were instantly swarmed  
• However, that made it worse it was becoming more obvious somthing was wrong, you were sweating but he knew the temperature wasn’t that hot, you looked like you were scared and trying to hide it  
• He takes you to the back room to you about it and when you say your anxious he’s confused, why? What’s there to be scared of?  
• When you tell him you get uncomfortable when a lot of people are around you/focused on you he feels horrible for making things worse  
• He gives you whatever you need to feel better, if you want to be left alone, though the thought of you being uncomfortable and him not being able to help bothers him he’d give you space and check on you between shows to see how you’re doing   
• If you need him to stay with you, he pretends that his circuits are acting up so they shows get canceled, he stays with you and does whatever he can to help you  
• He will get you anything to help, he understands how bad anxiety can be, he’s seen people get anxious and panic before and the thought of that happening to you scares him  
• He ask if he can hug you and if you say yes he holds you close and tells you how much he loves you and if you ever get uncomfortable again just tell him and he’ll stop. You’re the love of his life, he dosnt want you to feel unsafe. Ever.


	12. Robo Fizz with a hot s/o

• You were beyond attractive by all standards, your body, your face and your personality were all idealized by the inhabitants of Hell and that made it hard to not get noticed when out  
• People, regardless of gender, swarmed you. You liked the attention at times, sure but it got boring fast. You were already dating someone and they meant more to you than any of these demons that kept throwing themselves at you  
• Even in the damn park people swarmed you, it was annoying at times like this, you just want to see your boyfriend and you can’t without someone saying some stupid pick up line to you  
• When you entered the tent you smiled seeing Fizz on stage entertaining a bunch of kids. You heart lit up when he noticed you and grinned ear to ear.  
• Before he got to you you felt someone wrap an arm around your waist and pull you towards them.   
• You glare at the person who grabbed you, they were some big, muscular demon, they weren’t bad looking but that didn’t give them the right to grab you like an object  
• The demon spoke up, “Hey beautiful, what are you doing in a trash heap like this? There’s no point on wasting your pretty face on these clowns.”  
• The look of heartbreak on Fizz’s face hurt, like he thought you’d actually leave with this fuckwit. You shoved the demon away and hissed out. “I already have a perfect boyfriend, there’s nothing you or anyone else could do to convince me otherwise. I love him and I’m not going to go anywhere with you or anyone else.”  
• To finish your little fuss you yank Fizz into a kiss and hold him there till the demon walks away, calling you a slut under their breath   
• When you pull away and get a good look at Fizz he’s surprised, like you were speaking in another language.   
• Once he processes what happened he hugs you excitedly. He exclaimes how he loves you too and ask why you didn’t go with the other person  
• You simply told him you didn’t care, that person meant nothing to you and Fizz is the only person you want to be in a relationship with  
• He’s grateful but you can tell he’s concerned. You tell him you won’t leave him and that you loved seeing him and his shows, tgat he makes you smile and feel comforted and that’s all you need from him, there’s no like him, he has no competition you love him  
• You make a point of it by ignoring everyone who’s flirting with you, not even glancing in their direction  
• You start to make it a routine to pull Fizz into a kiss every time someone tries to get you to go with them, your just as much his as he is your


	13. Fizz’s s/o being in charge of Looloo lands petting zoo

• There were a fair amount of animals in the petting zoo. Dogs, cats, chickens, cattle, crocodiles, hippos, etc. oh, and a dragon. There were other mythical animals but the dragon got your attention since it tried to eat your boyfriend   
• It never nipped at people before so you weren’t sure why it acted up. Either way you felt you got it under control, it was probably just stressed because there was chaos that day  
• It let you ride on its back and would even roll over like a dog when you told it too. You figured you could fix its relationship with your boyfriend, it was funny seeing him bolt every time it got near him but you wanted him to feel safe  
• You told him to watch, you placed the food in its mouth and it waited till it could see your hands were a safe distance away before chomping, that was a trick you had taught it to avoid anyone getting hurt  
• Fizz is shocked that you’d let it’s teeth that close to you and tries to pull you away from it, you assure him your safe and put treats in his hands again and tell him to try it  
• He won’t. You hold his hands and make him do it. He’s shaking like a leaf but the second you have him step back and it eats the treats he leans back into you and you have to hold him to make sure he didn’t run away.  
• You take his hand and place it on the dragons snout and tell him to pet it. He slowly moved his hand up its snout, stopping everyone it moved or made a sound  
• You eventually get him to run behind it’s ears. He leaps back when the dragon rolls over. You climbed onto the dragons stomach and pull him up along with you  
• He allows you to but he’s practically hovering over you for protection. It’s honestly cute and sad since he’s usally the one aggressively protecting you  
• You get him to scratch the dragons chin and he yelps when it licks him, you hug him and hold onto him while he pets it, assuring him he’d be safe with you there  
• He does start to calm down and he smiles a little bit. He is stil nervous but not as scared  
• You repeat this for a few weeks and after about a month and you progressed further every day. Ranging from treats to having it do tricks with him  
• After about three months he’s no longer scared of the dragon, infact one day uoy came into the park and he was laughing and riding the dragon shouting about if someone named Blitzo came back he’d be in for a surprise  
• You decide not to question it. You have dozens of animals to deal with and they seem to be having fun


	14. Octavia taking her s/o on a date

Octavia groaned as her father lectured the two of you about how dangerous the streets of hell were and how you both needed to be escorted and how since he was busy he had to hire someone. Octavia leaned over to you and whispered in your ear. “The second he turns his back on us I’m going to grab your hand and we are going to run, ok?” You nod and you two sit upright and pretend nothing happened before Stolas looked back to you two. The car stopped and someone opened the door from the outside, it was an imp. Octavia looked more upset then before about seeing him. She stood up and shouted. “Seriously!? him!? Why-“ you cut her off by grabbing her hand and when she looked back at you, you smiled assuringly and turned to Stolas who looked to be concerned. “Thank you, I’m sure everything will be ok. Can you introduce me to him?” Stolas smiled and said the imp was named Blitzo but the o was silent. You nod and thank him before getting up and walking out of the limo.

You two walked behind Blitzo as he walked you two to some park, something neither of you wanted to do but Stolas insisted it would be safer there than anywhere else and gave neither of you a chance to argue. Blitzo didn’t seem to be paying much attention to you two and was more focused and keeping and eye on everyone near you and Octavia. You were going to speak when Octavia squeezed your hand and gently pulled you towards and alley, you saw he grin and immediately knew what she wanted you to do. You glanced back at Blitzo to see him staring skyward and then ran with Octavia through the alley. You had to suppress your laughter, you felt like a kid sneaking out past bedtime. She stopped when you exited through the other side of the alley. “Ok, if we go left there’s a music shop, wanna check it out? I don’t think we could go to the mall or anyplace popular or we’d get recognized.” You nod and sneak in with a crowd. She pulls you over to the death metal section and sat down to listen to them.

You lost track of time just listen to music with Octavia and joking around, at some point she grabbed your hand again and pulled you towards the door. “Let’s see go somewhere else.” You nodded and followed her out of the shop. She pulled you down the street and pointed to another shop. You took a second to realize it was a clothing shop. She pulled out the credit card her father gave her and smiled. “Let’s get a memento for today.” You followed her into the store and you tried on clothes with Octavia. You eventually found a spiked collar and bracelets. You put them on and put in a pair of black pants and shirt. The shirt had white to look like bones and the pants had red ‘tears’ down the side of them to look like cuts. She grinned when she saw you and grabbed matching clothes. You two checked out and wore the new clothes.

As you walked out with her, her phone rang, and she looked to it and her smile faded. “Looks like the fun is over, my dad’s boyfriend is calling.” You hugged her to try and cheer her up while she answered the phone. You could hear Blitzo yelling at her over the phone and she could barely get a word in. You got an idea and asked for the phone, and once she handed it to you, you quickly shouted over Blitzo to stop him and spoke up. “Look, we’ll meet you at the park and no one will breathe a word of this, ok?” Blitzo pauses before screaming. “ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOUR SORRY ASS IS GOING TO GET GROUNDED WHEN IM DONE TELLING STO-!” You cut him off and said.

“Yes what a good idea, tell Stolas you lost his daughter for several hours and that you had to call her to find out where she went. You’ll get in just as much trouble, if not more for failing to protect her. We will meet you at the park then head back home and no one will talk about this, understood?” He was silent for a minute before agreeing. You hang up and hand Octavia the phone. “You’re off the hook.” Her eyes light up and she hugged you. “Thank you! My father would have killed me!” You rushed her back to the park and got there before Blitzo arrived. “We’ll just tell Stolas we went to the park stopped at one shop on the way back, sound good?” Blitzo nodded and you told him the store you two went to so he wouldn’t get in trouble for not paying attention. Stolas picked you and Octavia up a little while later and you two pretended to be bored like you were actually at the park. Stolas turned to you and said. “Octavia is going to be free next week. Would you like to come over and hang out with her again?” Octavia nodded excitedly behind her father and you agreed to it.


	15. Robo Fizz taking his s/o on rides

•Fizz LOVES the roller coasters, nyooming fast and getting thrown around like a ragdoll is super fun for him

•When he’s on his ‘breaks’ and your around he tries to pull you onto rides with him, he won’t make you go if you’re not comfortable with it but if you are he’s thrilled

•His favorite ride is a huge roller coaster that derailes and is airborne for a few seconds

•He loves to wrap his arms around you in the ride for ‘safety’ he doesn’t want you to go flying

•Fizz will disobey the rules if you let him. He’ll hold onto the railing and stand up, and sometimes pull you up with him, he says it’s more fun to take risk

•He’ll play other circus games too, he likes the ‘test your strength’ one since it’s easy to distract the person running it and cheat (he can just hit the bell by extending his arms)

•He loves to win prizes for you. It’s cute but now you have an entire storage unit of toys he won for you

•He loves the toys too but he has no where to put them that they won’t get stolen so he gives em to you

•He has climbed onto of the Ferris wheel and pulled you up with him. The view is beautiful and no one bothers either of you up there

•It’s also perfect for dates, he’ll hold you and you two can kiss and not worry about grossing out kids.

•Of course from time to time he’ll drop you to scare you but he always catches you before you hit the ground, he just can’t help but laugh at that look of fear in your eyes when you plummet to the ground  
You did hit the ground once and he felt horrible, you weren’t hurt but he kept apologizing and got you a ton of gifts to make up for it and you can’t help but notice how he dose it significantly less now


	16. Robo Fizz and his s/o's nicknames

• Pet names started before you two were even dating, generic things like Sugar, Honey bun/moon, Sweetness/Sweetheart, Babes/baby, Love, etc

• But when you start dating he’ll add to the list depending on what you’re like, if you’re jumpy he’ll call you silly things like Hopper, Bunny, Kitty/scaredy-cat

• Love listening to music? He’ll find a way to nickname you by calling by your favorite songs or genres or even just something like beats or rhythm

• He likes custom nicknames that are weird but unique, just so you know they are special and for you only

• He also likes regular nicknames and weird ones, the two most common ones you use on him are Sparky and Glitch

• One of the ones he’s less fond of is Sonic, but calling him that tends to make kids laugh so he allows it in public only

• A silly one he loves but doesn’t let you call him in public is Snukums. He’s got a reputation to up hold

• But when you do slip up and say it in public his whole demeanor changes, if robots could blush he would be. He covers his face and makes up a lie like he dislocated a circuit and runs to the back room before anyone can question him about it

• He gets flustered when people ask about it and says it’s a joke, but you know the truth


	17. Octavia with her little sister

• You hid under you blankets and tried to pretend like you couldn’t hear mom and dad fighting again, you didn’t know how Octavia could sleep through this, you shared a room surely she heard this too right?  
You were scared and confused you figured this might be it and you’re parents might get divorced, you couldn’t help but cry. You didn’t know what to do and anytime you try to stop them from fighting it gets worse  
“Y/N), are you ok?” You barley heard Octavia say, when you peaked up from under the covers you could see her wide awake and sitting up. You nod and she spoke up again. “I know it’s scary, come here.” She patted next to her and you hurried to climb onto her bed and get next to her.

• She pulled the blankets over both of you and pull out her phone. She gave you an earbud and told you to put it in your ear. When you did she started playing music to drown out the sound of your parents.  
“I know it’s scary buts don’t worry, I’m here for you.” She calm said as she pulled you into a hug. “Just try to ignore them ok? I know it’s hard but this doesn’t involve us so don’t worry.”  
She tenses when you start to cry more and she ask what’s wrong. “What if they do get a divorce?” You cried out. “What does that mean for us? What if we don’t get to see each other again?!” You sobbed into her chests, shaking like you were in the middle of an earthquake. “I don’t want to lose you, Tia! I don’t want to be alone with them!”

• She sighed and patted your back. “Don’t worry, ok? I would never let that happen. I love you and we’ll be together regardless of what they do, understood?” She makes you look up to her and she smiles at you. “I will protect you no matter what. Now get some rest it’s late. You can stay in my bed tonight I’ll make sure nothing gets you.”  
You kept crying even though you felt better and you nodded, you closed your eyes and winced when you heard your mother throwing things, Octavia turned up the music so neither of you can hear any of it and at some point you fell asleep.

• You woke up with Octavia still by your side. The argument seemed to stop but you were to scared to check. You stayed leaned against her, like she was the only thing stopping you from falling into an abyss. You hated that this wasn’t the first time you came crying to her when your parents were fighting, and you knew it wouldn’t be the last time. This happened so often...  
Octavia stured awake and she sat up and asked you. “Hey, how’d you sleep?” You just shrugged and she nodded. “Come on, we should get up. Let’s just pretend like we didn’t hear them fighting, maybe that will defuse the tension.”

• You both took your time getting up and avoided your parents as you made your way to the kitchen, Octavia got you some cereal and got herself some coffee, she had you practically sitting in her lap since you were still shaky  
She mothered you better than your own mother, you doubt she ment to, she just wanted you to be safe and happy that’s why she would go out of her way to comfort you. You felt bad about it but at the same time she came to you when scared too. You two looked out for each other. You were really all either of you had at this point and you needed each other.  
At some point your mom came in and was making something. You finished your cereal and got up to put the dish near the sink but you tripped on fragments of a vase on the ground. You smacked your face into the ground and before you could figure out what happened you heard a smashing sound and felt fear run over you.  
You looked up to see the dish you dropped has smashed you looked over to your mother hoping she didn’t hear but she was already stomping over to you, you didn’t have a chance to run before she grabbed you by the arm and yanked you to your feet.

•“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!! CAN YOU NOT WALK ON YOUR OWN!? YOU ARE SUCH A HOPLESS DIASASTER JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!” She shook you, you tried to stay calm but started crying, you didn’t want to that only ever made it worse.

• You broke down sobbing, you were scared you didn’t know what to do. “OH NOW YOU’RE GOING TO CRY?! DO YOU THINK THAT WILL SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS?! GET OVER IT AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS BEFORE I-!” She was cut off when Octavia screamed over her.

•“MOM! She wouldn’t have tripped if you didn’t throw things like a child having a temper tantrum! She’s already sorry and didn’t mean to do it leave her alone!”  
Your mother glared at her before shoving you aside and walking away in a huff. Octavia hurried over and picked you up off the floor. “Are you ok? She didn’t hurt you did she?” You shook your head and she placed you in a chair and checked you over for any cuts.

•“I’m sorry that happened, hey I have an idea.” She said as she took a tissue and whipped away your tears. You looked up to her couriously. “Want to sneak out and get ice cream?” You nodded excitedly and Octavia picked you up and snuck off with you to get s sweet treat.


	18. Josh with a succubis s/o

• Chances are your apart of Verosikas Entourage to get up close and personal with him, he dosnt really go out of his way to socialize unless it’s for the intent of feeding so you’d have to be very close to him to get him to see dating as worth while, flings are fine to your kind but real relationships? He must love you a lot to take that risk

• When Verosika comes to the surface to feed, he feeds with you, it’s like a date! You hunt together and work together, it gets some of the best meals!

• He hangs out with you in Hell too, but you two do go to earth for dates, just to have some fun!

• he’s very into PDA, hugs and kisses always happen. He likes to always be in some form of contact with you, he gets anxious when he loses sight of you. He worries a lot, that’s something you’re going to have to get used to  
Lots of parties too, as well as drinking and drugs. Things get crazy often. Be prepared to wake up with a hange over every other week.

• Though he’s very nice and understanding if you don’t want to drink/do drugs. He’ll stay sober with you from time to time so you don’t feel left out

• He also goes shopping with you, and he gets easily distracted, especially when there are cloths he think you’d look good in

• He gets you jewelry too, he loves to spoil you! You’re also shining like a diamond after he takes you out!


	19. Charlie adopting an orphan

• You knew better than to get your hopes up, even after seeing a commercial about some place called ‘Happy Hotel' If repenting was as easy as that silly commercial made it, Hell would be empty.  
What had you done to end up here? Nothing. You were born here then abandoned by your parents and left at some horrid orphanage where you have to steal food not to starve.

• You hated it. Your parents should be punished, not you. You thought that as you walked the streets of Hell, you listened to people bad mouth the princess of Hell and you couldn’t care any less, but people suddenly stopped and you still didn’t care.

• You bumped into something or someone, you looked up to apologize and then run away but froze when you saw just who you bumped into.

• It was Charlie. Why was she here? You’ve gone down this road so many times, and not once has she ever been here or been seen here. She looked down at you and smiled. “Oh hey sweetie! Where are your parents? You shouldn’t be out here alone.” You glared at her when she mentioned ‘parents’

•“Don’t know, don’t care. They didn’t want me and I don’t want them.” You marched off, you weren’t going to deal with this!

• You didn’t need parents, you took care of yourself quite well! Someone grabbed your wrist and looked to see who it was and it was the princess...  
“Wait! Do you have a place to stay?” She asked with concern. You shook her hand off and said. “I don’t need help! I can take care of myself! I’ve lived in the damn orphanage my entire life I know how to survive!”  
She lets you go and you swear she looks upset. Why dose she care? She doesn’t know you, why does she want to help you?  
She says something to some silver haired girl next to her as you hurry off. You keep your head down going through the orphanage. There was a couple there and they pointed at you. “What about that one? They seem nice!" The girl at the reception desk snorted at said.

•“That one? No, they’ve been here for a while. They are a brat, your better off with a newer one.” You groan and hurry back to your room.  
You flopped on your bed and screamed into the pillow, you hated it here, but this is all you had. Or would ever have that is. You accepted long ago that this is all you’ll life will ever be  
You just went to sleep, the less you were awake the better. You woke up to someone banging on your door. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” You screamed at the person. “YOU BETTER BE RESPECTFUL YOU USLESS WRETCH! SOMEONE IS HERE CONSIDERING ADOPTING YOU!”

• You got up, confused as to who would want you. You weren’t that young, everyone want tiny kids, not someone who’s already devoloped so much.  
You open the door and get grabbed and yanked into the hall and thrown into someone. “Here, we don’t want it. Take them out and throw them into the trash. We don’t want them back.”  
You looked up to see Charlie grinning ear to ear. “Hello again! Sorry to wake you I just felt bad about the other day and wanted to visit!” She seemed worried when she looked into your room. “Oh how...nice...how long have you lived like this?”

• You tilted your head and said. “My entire life. What’s wrong with that?” She shook her head and said. “Nothing! I am just not used to it!” The person with her told her to get going and you were dragged out and down the sidewalk  
When you all finally stop your infront of a huge hotel, your eyes lit up. It’s so bright compared to everything else you’ve seen. “This is the ‘Happy Hotel!’ I was wondering if maybe you’d stay with us for now on? I mean I know I adopted you but if you like it back at the orphanage I’m sure I ca-“  
You quickly hug her and run around the plants, you’ve never seen spikey flowers before! They are so cool! Can they be used as a weapon?  
The silver haired girl dragged you into the hotel. She yelled out to some people and a strange crew to say the least came out.  
“That spider is a Angel Dust, the Deer is Alistor, the cat is Husk, the short girl is Niffty and I’m Vaggie. You already met Charlie. We are going to be your new family!” She smiled at you like that would be comforting or help make sense of the situation.

• You looked around confused at the concept of such a big family but nodded. Charlie barged in and said. “But don’t worry we’ll take everything you had in the orphanage yo your room so you won’t lose anything! Time to see your new room!” She picked you up with ease and ran up a bunch of stairs.  
She stopped and opened the room and you were shocked with how big the room was. You excitedly jumped on your new bed and rolled around. The bed was the softest thing you’d ever felt!  
Charlie smiled and said. “I um...I’m sure your used to those clothes but we are going shopping tomorrow to pick up some new stuff for you to wear. I want you to be comfortable and have some new things too!”  
You were shocked that she’d do that for you. She still didn’t know you but she took you into her home. It was such a confusing concept to you but you felt your heart sore at the thought


	20. Gengar on a lake date with a pikachu s/o

• You were excited that Gengar decided to come out with you to a nearby lake. It had a wonderful view of the sunset and was perfect for star gazing!

• There was a little doc at the side of the lake that you two would picnic at. Oran berries, cherry berries and poffins are what you two planed to snack on. You sat down at waited for him to sit next to you, he seemed hesitant but came over to you.

• You set up the picnic and you two ate and talked about nothing in particular. You watched the sunset, and you discussed how different the world was since when you first cane into it.  
How everything, everyone changed in the short time you were here, Gengar included. It was weird to think in less than a month, everything was changed.

• He was less talkative than usual so you asked if he was ok and he scooted towards you and asked how you felt. “I’m fine. It’s quite a wonderful evening isn’t it?” He nodded but wouldn’t look at you.

• Before you could ask what was wrong he spoke up again. “You know I love you, right?” You paused. That was unexpected, you two loved each other, so why was he asking?

• You nodded and he asked. “You seriously forgive me for what I did?” You nod and he smiles and says. “I’m really sorry about that. I don’t think I’d ever be able to forgive someone for that, if I could go back i wouldn’t do it again. You don’t-nobody deserves that.”

• You smile and lean on him. “I love you too.” He grins and leans against you too. You watched the sunset and the stars rise. You lean over and give him a kiss. He returns the affection and you two stargaze for the rest of the night.


	21. Robo Fizz being protected by his s/o

• You were used to Fizz dealing with problematic clients, he usally didn’t need help but...this client you felt especially concerned about leaving him with them

• He assured you he’d be fine but you ignored him. You felt you needed to be there, that something bad might happen

• So you hid and followed them, it would be awkward to get caught but you’d rather have that then him being in danger

• Not long before they were closed off in the room you heard them start to argue and you assumed the person wasn’t following the rules but you couldn’t make out what was being said

• Your blood ran cold when you heard Fizz scream bloody murder, you peaked in and the client had ripped some of his wires out, you panicked and grabbed a pipe and smacked the man in the back of the head  
You were scared when he started to get up so you strikes again, this time you heard bones crack as you hit his shoulder

• The man turned to you and you screamed at him. “Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend! If you ever lay a hand on him again I’ll bash you’re skull in!”

• The man quickly hurried away and you turned to Fizz who looked shocked. “Are you ok?” Fizz nodded and murmured out. “Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.” You smiled and hugged him.

•“Can you help me up?” You nod and lift his arm over your shoulder, quickly picking him up. He didn’t weigh that much so you could easily carry him.

• You took him to his ‘room’ and laid him down and started to reattach his wires. He stayed as still as he could while you fixed him but you felt bad. You shouldn’t have left him with that man, you hate this ‘job’ of his it’s way to dangerous!

• It didn’t take long to fix him and you give him a kiss and hold him close for the rest of the night, you don’t want him out of your sight until you know he’s 100%


	22. Grovyle with his child

• Your father protected you when you needed it and allowed you space to grow on your own, if you needed him he’d be there to help you but he knew better than to hover over you

• It was weird growing up without a mother but your father taught you everything he could and it was like a mother and father put not a single pokemon

• He taught you self defense at a young age saying that because he wasn’t always around he wanted to make sure that you’d be safe

• However, as time went one, the plants stopped growing and everything grew tense. The planet used to be so lush and full of life, but now it just...stopped

• Your father was concerned about it and talked with the other adults about it and when he got back, he was...different

• He told you he had to go on a mission with someone and he didn’t know when he’d be back. He told you he loved you and gave you a hug. Then he left.

• That was the last time you’d seen him, the world kept deteriorating, things just got worse. No one knew why it was happening, wasn’t Dialga in charge of time? Why was it allowing this to happen?

• You never got any closure as to what happened to your father, but when you got older you were told about his ‘mission’ and how he had to change the future, your present

• You hoped to see him again, but as time went on you lost hope of that. And you knew it was too late for a chance to see him again when the world, with everyone in it, started to turn to dust

• You knew that meant your father was successful, but that also meant your future couldn’t exist anymore.

• You just hoped you’d be able to see your father again in the afterlife


	23. Ash trying to reconcile with his growlithe

You made mistakes, sure. Who doesn’t? You just got excited and accidentally started a fire, you didn’t mean to and you helped put it out. You apologized, but that wasn’t enough, Ash told you he didn’t want to have to fix anymore of your mistakes, so you took the hint and left.  
Maybe you weren’t good with having a trainer...maybe being a wild Pokémon would be better?  
You didn’t know what you were going to do, you had always had a trainer since you hatched. You didn’t know if you’d make it without a trainer but you had to try!  
If you couldn’t handle the world on your own then Ask was right to get rid of you, and you needed to prove him wrong.  
You decided you needed to practice learning how to fight on your own, so you used ember on a rock, rocks can’t burn so it wouldn’t start a l fire, right? Well yes that would work but...it wasn’t a boulder...it was a pokemon  
It was a golem and it wasn’t happy to say the least. You needed to defend yourself, even if you were at a disadvantage!  
Well that didn’t go well...one hit and you went flying into a river. You should have expected it, you were so much smaller than the golem and you jumped right at it hit you, you had nothing to grab onto  
The river dragged you down a ways, you could swim but the river was strong. You tried to swim up stream but it didn’t work and you had to swim to the shore before you passed out. Great, you were exhausted, wet, confused and didn’t know where you were.  
Your stomach growled and you decided you should focus on getting food, you scurried through the forest and eventually smelt something delicious, you followed it and found a camp fire, there was some kind of stew boiling over it.  
You slowly went up to it looking around to see if anyone was there. It looked emptied for right now. You hopped up and tried to get into the pot but it was too high  
You paced around wondering how you could to it. You jumped when someone spoke up. “Hey, look a growlith! They usally don’t come out around here! What a rare sight!” You looked over to see a young woman with a houndoom approach you. You tried to run but the houndoom grabbed you by the tail and lifted you up  
“Hey! Careful we don’t want to hurt them!” The houndoom placed you on the ground and placed a paw on your back so you couldn’t run.  
“You must be hungry, let me get you something to eat.” She grabbed a bowl and put some of the stew into it and placed it infront of you. The houndoom released you and you look between the two of them, you lapped up the stew and it tasted pretty good. The houndoom layer down next to you and spoke to you.  
“You have a trainer don’t you? Normally wild pokemon don’t come near camps.” You think for a moment as to how to word it and replied with. “I had a trainer but he didn’t want me so I ran away.” The houndoom nodded and tilted it’s head in the direction of their trainer  
“She’ll let you stay, she’s very nice. It must have been a difficult choice to leave, but you’ll be safe here.” You smiled and nudged your bowl over to them and shared the food.  
It had gotten dark soon and you curled up next to the houndoom to sleep. It was calming, it was quite compared to what you were used to, it was nice.  
The night passed fairly quickly, you woke up hearing a familiar voice yelling. “GROWLITHE! WHERE ARE YOU?!” You places your ears back and pretended not to hear it. Houndoom nudged you and asked. “Is that your trainer?” You looked up to see Ash. You nodded and growled when he approached you.  
“Growlithe! I’m glad to have finally found you! Come on, let go!” You barked at him when he got closer to you, he stepped back confused and the houndoom’s trainer came up to you.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? You know if a pokemon growls at you it doesn’t want you to come near it, right?” Ash looked at her confused and said. “That’s my growlithe, theres no reason as to why it doesn’t want to come with me.”  
May glared at him and said “You yelled at them, they are probably still upset about that.” You barked in approval with her. You already apologized to him, he should apologize to you.  
Ash looked to you in confusion. “Well, I’m sorry I was upset and yelled at you but that’s no reason to run away!” Houndoom barked when Ash tried to approach you again.  
“Look if the growlithe doesn’t want to come with you then leave it.” The girl said Ash pulled out a poffin and offered it to you, you ignored him and turned your back to him.  
May pushed Ash aside and walked up to you. “Look, Ash is sorry. He just doesn’t know how to apologize. We aren’t mad at you for what happened, we were just surprised. So can you please come back?”  
You considered it, maybe you overreacted...you run up to Ash and jump up into his arms. He skilled and hugged you. You turned to the houndoom. “Thank you for having me!” They nodded and wished you luck. Ash brought you back to their camp and gave you a bandana. “It’s a gift to say I’m sorry.” You excitedly run in circles and bark up to him.  
You couldn’t wait to see what the future holds for you two! You’ll make a great team!


	24. Dusknoir with a reserved friend

• You knew Dusknoir was furious about failing, he needed to stop Grovyle and his partner but they were just to strong and now, your timeline was supposed to be destroyed but it didn’t.

• Now you were all trapped here knowing that the end is inevitably coming and there’s nothing any of you can do about

• He was open to about how anxious he was, how mad he was that he failed. If Grovyle didn’t step in last second he would have succeeded

•“This shouldn’t have happened, Dialga should have prevented him from getting in my way!” You nodded, this is how it’s been for Hevean knows how long.

•“Dusknoir, I don’t know what to tell you. You did your best, you can’t be blamed for factors at of your control.” You spoke, barely above a whisper

• Dusknoir nodded and turned to you. “Exactly! I-“ he paused noticing how uninterested you looked and spoke up. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not your fault and it has nothing to do with you. I just prefer talking to you over every one here.”

• You surppressed your smile, you were grateful that he was open with you but you weren’t sure how to react.

• You thanked him and told him you felt the same. “Thank you. I’m lucky to have a friend like you.” You couldn’t help but smile at that


	25. Robo Fizz tongue head canons

• First off, we already know it’s striped. He likes to show it off if your watching. It can also vibrate, same speeds as the other ‘part’ of him.

• When kissing he sometimes finds it’s funny to shove his tongue down your throat, just enough to make you gag.

• It doesn’t help his tongue can extend, though that’s great for other things if you know what I mean

• His tongue is versatile, he’s completely in control of what it does. Which is very helpful during sex since it can really spice things up. How many people have you been with can make their tongue extend and vibrate

• Though some lube is needed or it’s a little uncomfortable, not that that’s what you’re thinking of when he’s using it on you

• He’s good at keeping his teeth out of the way if you don’t like being bit. He likes being on top while preforming oral as it gives him a feeling of being in control.

• His tongue is very flexible making it easy way to find your ‘sweet spot’ and boy, he KNOWS when he’s found it and you can feel him shift to get a better angle

• Good part is unless his battery dies, he doesn’t get tired, he can go for hours at a time, unless his parts are being used he doesn’t need a breather


	26. Mammon head canons

• He’s the prince of greed, so he gets jealous pretty easily, especially when it comes to you.

• He understands you need more than just him to talk to and interact with but NO ONE but HIM is allowed to touch you unless it’s an emergency. He’ll tolerate brushing against people and occasionally hugs, but if you look uncomfortable for even a second he’ll lash out at the other person

• He’ll bitch and moan to you about people looking at you too much and will get between you and anyone who shows too much of an ‘interest’ in you. Feel threatened by someone? Just tell him and he’ll deal with it!

• He gets you gifts from time to time just to remind you he loves you without having to say it. He is awkward with showing verbal affection, even when physical he tends to come off as possessive

• He likes holding you close to him and glaring at anyone who looks at you, not letting go of you until you manage to wiggle out of his grip. He also has you sit in his lap during meetings and stroking your hair/resting his head on yours or your shoulder

• He’ll whisper to you how much he appreciates you, it’s things he wouldn’t say out loud. He’ll even give you kisses! It’s usually to show off that your his and his alone, but you can easily catch him off guard and make him blush by pulling him down and kissing him back or even saying things like you love him loud enough for everyone to hear it

• It’s cute getting him flustered, he’ll bury his face in your shoulder and hold you tighter, telling you to knock it off and not make a scene

• He’ll scold you later, nothing serious just saying don’t make an ass out of him, he has a reputation to uphold! (Though you cant help but notice he gets more affectionate afterwards. He totally doesn't enjoy it or anything.)

• Despite not liking people to look at you for too long, he buys you the most dazzling clothes and jewelry, he loves making you sparkle like a diamond!

• He takes you out very often, he likes to make sure you experience the luxuries of Hell. It’s one of the upsides of dating him!


	27. Loona with a hellhound s/o

• Your like a therapy animal to her, your a fellow hellhound, you understand her blights. She talks to you about all her problems and listens to all your problems too.

• She also likes to have you as a drinking buddy, it’s up to you whether you drink or not but regardless, you’re the only she feels she can open up to

• She takes you to any party she gets invited to. If it’s good enough for her then it’s good enough for you!

vShe tries to hide Blitzo from you, he’s way too protective of her and she doesn’t want you scared off, though eventually he finds out about you because he’s extremely nosy

• He has his childish talk with you about std/sti and just tries to make you uncomfortable and want to leave in hopes that you’d stay away from Loona, spoiler alert, you don’t. You know how to stay safe and you wouldn’t endanger yourself or Loona

• You explain that to him and ask him if he’d feel better if he spent some time with you to see how you are. He agrees. He grows to like you. He treats you like a dog at times, asking you to do something and giving you a treat in return. You don’t eat them, you have a drawer full of them and your not sure what to do with them.

• Loona I’d treated the same way so you guess that means he’s accepted you? Loona says it’s his weird way of being nice. She immediately takes you around the office since you can tolerate her dad

• Blitzo wants to hire you because having two hellhounds sounds awesome, you two could easily track targets and make the work much easier

• To practice one of you hides something and the other has to sniff around til they find it. It’s childish, silly and fun.

• Loona is beyond greateful, even if she didn’t say or show it, to have someone like her to talk too. It’s a very welcoming experience


	28. Buneary with a snivy s/o

• Hyper. Very hyper. It’s helpful since they are always willing to help you, they have enough energy for both of you.

• You can reach things with your vines. But if it’s out of reach? They pick you up and jump as high as they can! It works most of the time, though there was a time they miscalculated it and you both fell in a river

• It was fun, you could both swim so there was no danger. Also, the fruit fell with you two, so you still got your snack!

• When you curl up in your sleep they dogpile on you and keep you nice and warm during the night.

• During the day you can absorb heat through your leaves and save it for later, you two keep each other warm!

• You can watch out for each other too, your more alert during the night and they are more alert at day, 24 hour surveillance system!

• Nothing like a bunny and snake that will fight til the bitter end to keep each other safe! And speaking of which…

• You two can work in great unison! You two are hard to beat since your so well synchronized!


	29. Poochyena with a growlithe s/o

• Pup duo! You two understand one another’s struggles of making it through live with no arms and having to carry things in your mouth. So you help each and can reach into each other’s bags since then you can actually see what you're grabbing. 

• You can breathe fire, so you two have little camp out all the time, especially if a mission takes a long time and you both wish to rest. It’s also helpful to make light when exploring caves!

• At night you two dogpile. It’s comfortable and if something seems wrong, you can easily wake each other up

• And poochyena can see well in the dark, so when you can’t light a fire for whatever reason they keep a look out and help you navigate!

• You two work together very well, you are both energetic, playful and fluffy! You two can go zooming and rough house without worrying of hurting each other. It’s great practice for fighting since you can practice techniques!

• You two are very good at finding missing pokemon, since both can track them down. As long as a pokemon has something that smells like what they want you to find, pokemon or not you two can find it!

• You both have great hearing make it easier to know where enemies are in general. This also helps if one of you get lost, since you both can howl, you have made a destinctive pattern you howl in to find one another. That way if another pokemon can howl you will easily be able to tell if they are part of your team

• When not on missions, you two tend to gather things like berries so that your stocked up for your next mission, you’ve learned paws are great for digging and it’s not hard to transport water so you two have a great garden!


	30. Robo Fizz and Blitzo in a poly relationship with an s/o

• Congratulations! Everywhere you go you have a circus, and you’re the ringmaster!

• They fight a lot. (Obviously) Though it shifts from they dislike each other to they love you and want to express it and be your favorite

• They both do stunts for your attention, it’s oddly amusing since they don’t always do stupid things, sometimes they make things for you, it’s more common for them to take ‘souvenirs’ from their workplaces and give them to you. You have a collection of stolen goods because of these two

• They will do just about anything for your attention and get jealous of the other easily. Say you give a kiss to one, the other will whine and demand a kiss from you too. An easy way to express your mad at one of them is to be openly affectionate to the other.

• If you want them to stop showing off/making a scene for your attention, ignore them. They thrive off your attention, so show them they won’t get any until they stop is a good way to get the point across.

• You have jokingly told them to kiss and make up they will actually do it, since all of you are dating, they do to an extent tolerate each other and are willing to do small things when you’re not around to keep them company.

• They will be nicer to each other around you if it makes you happy, kisses, cuddles, hugs, etc. anything they do with you they’ll do with each other if it really does make you feel better.

• Though they put up a fuss at times you’ve caught them acting like an actual couple when they think you aren’t around, they do sort of love each other, though they certainly love you much more

• Come night, you sleep between them, they are both way too cuddly, sometimes it’s annoying but at least your never cold.


End file.
